EL PROFESOR SUSTITUTO
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: la profesora Miranda tiene que returarse por una semana, en su lugar quedara un viejo amigo suyo. Por otro lado Allen se asoma por la ventana y queda flechado por un lindo pelirrojo. Mal summary, pasen y lean. UA laven.


Hola nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo de no hacer nada a falta de inspiración les traigo este Laven, como dije antes hay falta de inspiración, pero prometí hacer un fic para kiromi por su cumpleaños （que fue el mes pasado, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca）, espero que con esto tenga mi alma sea devuelta.

Que disfrutes tu regalo súper-atrasado XP kiromi!.

Bueno también a los que gusten leer que lo disfruten., sin mas que decir los dejo leer en paz.

Declaimer:D. Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión y esperando que algún dia estos dos se queden juntos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cierto peliblanco se encontraba un tanto aburrido por las clases del profesor Cross cuando decidió dar un vistazo por la ventana, era inusual que no pusiera atención, sin embargo volteo y se quedo embobado al ver a un sexy pelirrojo caminar por los pasillos.

Al percatarse de esto el profesor Cross, quien gozaba de tortura a los alumnos que no le ponían atención en clase, se acerco al peliblanco y cuando este volteo, dicto su sentencia:

-alumno idiota! 100 vueltas a la cancha!- los ojos de Allen se pusieron en blanco, sabia que debía haber volteado, y aun así lo hizo –ahora!- repitió Cross.

-hi¡- salió corriendo del salón para dirigirse a la cancha, pues tenia miedo a las demás represalias que pudiera tener el profesor en su contra.

Después de varias horas se dirigió a las regaderas （N.A. después de 100 vueltas quien no estaría sudando）, se baño y cambió, debido a que esta no era la primera vez que el profesor Cross le castigaba tenia ropa extra en su casillero, y gracias a este castigo había perdido todas sus clases, así que se dirigía a la salida de la escuela cuando vio pasar a su profesora Miranda Loto de historia, junto al sexy pelirrojo por el cual lo habían castigado, este le miro y le dio una sonrisa dulce e inocente produciendo en Allen la incapacidad de odiarlo por su castigo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Miranda platicaba con el joven como si ya lo conociera, ya que Miranda era un poco… tímida y torpe con las personas nuevas, entonces eso significaba que había la posibilidad de que ellos dos fueran… NOVIOS!, PUE CLARO ERA EVIDENTE Miranda-sensei jamás andaría platicando tan tranquila con cualquiera, es mas hasta Allen podría jurar ver un sonrojo en el rostro de su profesora. Allen se entristeció, pero bueno no era como si alguna vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad con el pelirrojo, por Kami, era la primera vez que veía al pelirrojo y ya se sentía celoso.

Al día siguiente Allen llegaba a la escuela cuando vio nuevamente al pelirrojo, esta vez en la entrada, no cabía duda, se había enamorado de esa sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente siendo en realidad traviesa, el cabello rojo, su orbe verde y aquel parche en el ojo derecho que le daba un aire seductor y peligroso.

Una vez mas le tocaba clases con el profesor Cross, por suerte para él los puso a hacer una integrales muy complicadas por lo que el ojiplata dejo de pensar en el chico del parche por un rato.

El resto del día se descubrió a si mismo pensando en aquella iris jade, en la sonrisa traviesa, en el cabello carmesí, en… todo de aquel chico.

Llego por fin la última clase del día, y lo mejor de todo al fin era viernes.

-chicos les tengo noticias- dijo Miranda-sensei al termino de la clase – la próxima semana por cuestiones de salud no podre venir a la escuela, ya que mi psiquiatra me mando a hacer unos estudios, pero como se acercan los exámenes finales le solicite a un viejo amigo de la facultad que me sustituyera, les presento a su profesor sustituto: Lavi Bookman- después de la presentación por parte de la profesora entro el pelirrojo sexy del que se había enamorado Allen.

-kyaaaaaaa!- gritaron las chicas y uno que otro choco al ver al nuevo profesor.

-hola, espero nos podamos llevar bien- pronuncio sensualmente el del parche.

-chicos eso es todo, nos vemos- se despidió Miranda, dejando a Lavi rodeado de chicas y chicos que le hacían varias preguntas indiscretas.

-¿esta casado Bookman-sensei?- pregunto una rubia despampanante, mientras tanto Allen recogía sus cosas poniendo atención a la entrevista del profesor.

-no- respondió el pelirrojo

-¿tiene novia?, ¿le gusta alguien?- pregunto una morena emocionada

-esas no son preguntas para un profesor…- decía el ojiverde actuando como si estuviera avergonzado –pero esta bien se las contestare…- el peliblanco se levanto y se quedo estático esperando las respuestas –no tengo novia…y si, ayer vi a alguien que me llamo la atención- su mirada se poso en el ojiplata, este al sentirla enrojeció.

-kyaaaaaaa!- gritaron ante la respuesta del profesor, por su parte el corazón de Allen se aceleraba y llegaba a el un rayo de esperanza, Lavi y Miranda no eran novios, y el pelirrojo había posado su vista en él mientras decía que alguien le había llamado la atención.

-bueno chicos, es mejor que se vallan a sus casas o sus padres se preocuparan- Lavi brindo una sonrisa que deslumbro a sus alumnos y aprovecho esto para huir, digo irse.

Allen se marcho felizmente a su casa y durante todo el fin de semana no dejo de pensar en su profesor Lavi, y se decidió, necesitaba decirle a Lavi lo que sentía por él, así que reuniría valor y le diría que le gusta.

El lunes llego temprano y se planto enfrente de la sala de maestros esperando encontrarlo, pero no fue así, entonces se fue a clases, al finalizar estas volvió a la sala de profesores para esperarlo, pero fue en vano y luego de una hora de espera se marcho a su casa decepcionado., fue al día siguiente que se entero por medio de unas compañeras que Lavi solo iría el miércoles, jueves y viernes ya que esos eran los días en los que trabajaba la profesora Miranda.

El miércoles Allen se levanto temprano, ese día era seguro que vería al chico del parche, ya que historia era su primera clase del día.

Llego a su salón y sentó en la fila de hasta enfrente, este era su lugar de siempre por lo cual a nadie se le hizo raro, pero al parecer él no había sido el primero con esa idea, ya que varias chicas se sentaron en la primera fila.

Lavi entro al salón y comenzó a dar su clase. El corazón del peliblanco se desbocaba ante la sensual voz del pelirrojo, al ver que de vez en vez la orbe esmeralda se posaba en su persona, aquella clase paso rápidamente y a la salida del profesor se escucho un suspiro general.

Entonces entro Cross Marian al salón, comenzó a dar su clase, de lo cual el ojiplata no se percato por que fantaseaba con Lavi.

-Walker!, Walker!, WALKER!- el grito de parte de Cross le devolvió a la realidad – 200 vueltas a la cancha! Ahora!- la razón de su castigo no contestar a la primera llamada.

-hi!- el peliblanco salió corriendo del salón, al parecer no tendría el resto de las clases nuevamente.

Al concluir su castigo Allen se dirigía a las regaderas cuando vio al profesor Lavi con una chica alta, con prominentes curvas, rubia, de ojos azules solos en un lugar apartado de las canchas, el ojiplata se oculto detrás de un árbol y escucho lo que decía la chica

-es solo que… usted…. Usted… me gusta sensei-soltó la rubia sonrojada

- lo siento, pero esta prohibido que alumnos y profesores sostengan relaciones amorosas, además a mi me gusta otra persona, y es un chico-sin mas que decir el pelirrojo se marcho.

Entonces de verdad era Allen quien le gustaba a Lavi, pero… el había dicho que las relaciones amorosas entre alumnos y profesores.

-entonces… es imposible- se dijo Allen.

Durante toda la tarde y aun al día siguiente el peliblanco estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto y concluyo una cosa: Aunque su amor estuviera fuera de las reglas.. No podía sacarse a Lavi de la mente, por mas que intentaba no pensar en el , siempre venia a solo él y solo él, LAVI BOOKMAN.

-Allen- llamo el profesor sustituto- lee la pagina 138 por favor- el peliblanco se apresuro a levantarse y comenzó a leer, sentía la mirada del pelirrojo mientras recitaba aquellas líneas de su libro de historia, ¿podría ser que… los sentimientos de Allen fueran correspondidos?

-gracias Allen- dijo su profesor- entonces es así como la teoría del súper hombre de Nietzsche es tomada por los nazis, se nos acabo el tiempo, nos vemos mañana chicos-

Lavi salió del aula.

Ella en su casa el ojiplata se debatía entre confesarle sus sentimientos a su profesor o no hacerlo, arriesgarse o vivir con el ``que hubiera pasado``, después de mucho pensarlo tomo una decisión.

--chicos fue un honor el haberlos tenido como alumnos, el miércoles regresa su profesora así que, adiós- el tiempo como profesor se acaba para Lavi, esta había sido la ultima clase que les impartiría a aquel grupo, terminadas sus palabras iba a emprender la huida cuando varias chicas se interpusieron en su camino entregándole obsequios diversos como chocolates, rosas, tarjetas inclusive bufandas hechas a mano, claro cada obsequio venia incluido con números telefónicos de aquellas chicas.

Ante esto Allen salió corriendo enfrente del pelirrojo, este último quiso seguirle pero debido a que las chicas obstaculizaban su paso no pudo ir detrás del peliblanco.

Después de media hora de fotos abrazos, besos y demás apapachos, Lavi pudo salir del salón fue a dejar sus obsequios a la cajuela de su automóvil, un mustang rojo, seguido de esto subió en el, y se topo con una sorpresa

-¿Allen?, ¿como entraste?, ¿que haces dentro de mi auto?- pregunto el de mirada jade

-una amiga me ayudo a entrar, y yo… tengo algo que decirte- las mejillas del peliblanco se tiñeron de carmesí al responder

-¿que quieres decirme?- Lavi se acerco para escuchar la respuesta del ojiplata, este tomo aire, apretó los puños y cerro los ojos

-Lavi me gustas- ante la respuesta el pelirrojo soltó una risita, le daba ternura la inocente valentía de su alumno, tomo su rostro y le beso dulcemente

-tu también me gustas- respondió el profesor

Allen sonrió, entonces recordó las palabras que días antes había dicho el ojiverde a aquella rubia –Lavi-sensei, nuestro amor es prohibido ¿cierto?, en esta escuela no se aceptan las relaciones entre alumnos y maestros, ¿verdad?-

-mmm, eso es cierto, pero da la casualidad que a mi me encanta romper las reglas, a demás que a partir de mañana ya no seré mas tu profesor de historia…- se acerco al oído del peliblanco y de lo mas sensual le susurro –pero si quieres te puedo enseñar otras cosas- dicho esto lo tomo en sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

**ººººººººFINºººººººº**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bueno creo que se nota demasiado mi falta de inspiración, pero tengan por seguro que di lo mejor de mi, y si creen que soy merecedora de un review, ya saben píchenle, se aceptan criticas, comentarios, regañadas, felicitaciones, quejas, y demás. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
